Percy and the Bees Television Script
Narrator: Terrence the Tractor enjoyed working in the fields. Narrator: Bluebirds were singing in the maple trees, and green apples were ripening into red apples on them, it was a lovely perfect afternoon. Percy: “Hi there, Terence. You look just as bright and cheerful as my green paint.” Terrence: “Oh I sure am.” Percy: “What's that noise?” Terrence: “It’s the bees.” Terrence: “They’re all in these boxy things called beehives, I’m taking them to the train station, the vicar says his bees make good orange blossom clover honey, and he's giving some of them to his close friends.” Narrator: Just then……….Alf hummed in. Alf: “Take care, you 2, don’t get the bees fed up with you, they might sting you.” Narrator: Percy didn’t like being told what to do by a diesel and he buzzed away. Alf: “Goodbye, Terrence.” Narrator: Alf set off to see Henry at the next railroad station. Narrator: Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins were busy arranging Freight Cars, but they trundled off when they saw Alf. Alf: “I remember the last time I saw those 2. They nearly made my eyes pop out………….Edward soon put a stop to their games.” Henry: “Edward is the only engine who can keep Bill and Ben in order………….I sometimes call them ‘the bees.” Alf: “What a clever name. They’re terrors when they begin buzzing around.” Narrator: Percy trundled into the station. Percy: “What’s that, Henry? are you scared of bees? they’re just little insects after all, so don’t let that buzz-box Diesel tell you anything different.” Henry: “His name is Alf……………and he didn’t………we...” Percy: “I wouldn’t care if thousands were swarming around………..I could just blow a cloud of smoke and make them go away.” Henry: “Watch out for the bees." Narrator: The next morning Percy arrived at the train station to collect his coaches. Narrator: The passengers were excited to get on board…..the platform was crowded and the yard manager was in such a hurry. Yard Manager: “Watch your backs!" Narrator: Then there was a lot of trouble……….the beehive fell apart and broke open. Narrator: The railroad station ran away like magic dust. Narrator: Percy heard a familiar buzzing sound. Narrator: The bees were too cold to be fed up with him so they buzzed around his driver hoping he would repair their beehive, but he didn’t understand, nor did his fireman so the bees turned over to Percy……. his boiler was nice and warm." Percy: “Go away!” “Go away!” Narrator: 1 bee burnt its foot. Bee # 1: “Ooh, aah, aah, ow, oh!” Narrator: The bee thought Percy had burnt it on purpose. Narrator: So it stung Percy right back on the nose. Percy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! Narrator: Percy had about enough…….so had his driver and fireman. Narrator: They didn't notice ‘til too late that they had left all of their coaches behind………they tried anything to get rid of the bees. Narrator: 1st, they spun around on the turntable, but that didn't work. Narrator: They tried washing them off, but the bees were still clinging harder to Percy’s warm boiler. Narrator: Then they tried smoking them off by going through a very long tunnel, but the bees still wouldn't go away. Percy’s Driver: “It’s no good, Percy. We’ll just need to go back to the fields and get another beehive.” Narrator: Percy’s reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing bees. Narrator: the vicar was waiting excitingly for Percy. Narrator: When he arrived the bees went flying straight into their new home. Percy’s Driver: “Come on, Percy. “What you need to have now is a real good wash down.” Narrator: Later that evening Percy was resting in the train engine shed when the vicar came over to see him." Vicar: “Thanks for saving my bees. “It’s too bad it’s not Christmas Eve, then we could call you Percy the red nosed engine.” Narrator: Everybody chuckled………..especially Percy………..but instead they decided to call Percy ‘the bees knees’……..which meant they thought he was more cheerful like he was before. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs